A New Journey
by masterajoy
Summary: she got off the plane, this new chapter in her life in this new place, who will she meet? Samcedes one-shot first encounter.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of glee or their characters. This is an AU and first attempt to writing a Samcedes one-shot.

She had just landed, it was a new start and a new chapter in her life. She was nervous on what the future held in this new place. California was every rising stars dream and she had a dream. She wanted to be like her idols Whitney Houston, Mariah Carey, and Aretha Franklin. She wanted to sing and not just sing but uplift and impact the world like her idols did before her. This was a big dream and she did not have the slightest idea on how she was going to achieve this dream but she had one thing and that was determination. Mercedes Jones came from a line of strong independent women, Jones women were not women that you trifled with. They were know for their sassy attitude and cut throat words that were given with clarity but precise and straight to the point if their pot was stir the wrong way, but over all they were kind hearted and loved those that were close to them with a fierce passion.

Mercedes was staying with her aunt Cassandra Jones also known as aunt Cassie. Cassie was Mercedes father's sister and had moved to California two years ago for a fresh start from her home town of Lima, Ohio to open up a book store. Aunt Cassie loved books and help instill that passion of reading into Mercedes since she was young. She was in her mid 30's and was not married. Yes she had her fair share of relationships but nothing worthy enough to stick for the long haul and she had no time for games. Aunt Cassie was considered a saint in Mercedes eyes she was involved in church and was always involved in her community where ever she lived. She was known for being open-minded to anything new but ground. Mercedes loved her aunt and they were known to share a special bond. Cassie's older brother Mercedes father was a dentist and took pride in working hard for anything you wanted, but was practical and didn't see singing as a good career choice for his baby girl to be chasing after. On the other hand Cassie believed in the Mercedes dream; she saw the gift her niece had and embraced it. When Mercedes spoke to her aunt about coming to California, Cassie was so excited and welcome her to stay with her till she got settle and on her feet. The only deal Mercedes had to make was that she had to attend school while she was out in California in order for her father to let her go. She agreed to go to school and use whatever she major with as a back-up plan for the music business didn't go the way she wanted to go.

Mercedes got her bags at the baggage claim and waited for her aunt to arrive, who had called and told her she was 15 minutes away. "My my now look at how much you have grown and how lovely you look cedes" said aunt Cassie while looking with admiration to her niece when giving her a hug. Mercedes was not fat but was not a size 2, she was known for her curves and even though she struggle with her body imagine her family always made her feel worthy to embrace all that she had. "Thank you Aunt Cassie you look beautiful, this California sun is doing good things to you" Mercedes said pulling away from her aunt's hug. Aunt Cassie playfully swatted Mercedes arm while laughing "oh child, you are all to kind, but tell me something I don't know" while putting her hands on her hips and adding some sass. They both laughed and walked to Aunt Cassie's car; they were finally off.

Mercedes looked out the window in awe but heavy in thought on how she was actually going to make her dream come true. She had class orientation in a few days for school and thought that maybe a good place to start would be there but nothing was concrete with this plan. Her aunt called her name breaking her from her train of thoughts. "Cedes I need to make a stop at the church to drop off some donations for the clothing drive today, would you mind? And then afterwards we can have dinner and catch up."Mercedes looked her aunt now having her full attention said "not at all". When they arrived at the church there was a lot of people helping with the clothing drive for the community. They were set up in front of the church collecting clothes from the church members and community; they even had a grill going and music playing creating a welcoming atmosphere. Aunt Cassie parked her car and they made their way to the tables where the clothes were being collected. Mercedes observed everything and everyone, Aunt Cassie said hello to every person she passed and they return the gesture. It did not surprise Mercedes that Aunt Cassie was a popular person, she was a natural with the people she met or came in contact with; aunt Cassie introduced her niece to several church member. When they reach the table from out of know where Mercedes heard a voice say "Ms. C!". Mercedes and Aunt Cassie turned around and Mercedes eyes landed on a tall, blonde, young man. As he got closer Mercedes go see his physical features define to broad shoulders and a muscular chest that could be seen though his shirt. He body panned out perfectly and the smile he was wearing would make any girl go weak. Mercedes raked her eyes up and down him and was caught by his greens eyes that show an intensity that made her nervous but the lips he had definitely did not peg him as the typical white person she was use to. She tried to look obvious when she was looking at the handsome stranger in front of her. When he reached her aunt and her, he gave her aunt a big hug and lifted her off the ground "Sam Evans you put me down this instance boy" while giggling.

When he placed her down, aunt Cassie swatted Sam on the arm and they both laugh in good nature. When Sam turn from aunt Cassie to see who the Pretty stranger that was with her, she introduced her niece. "Sam Evans I would like you to meet my niece Mercedes Jones." They both shared a shy smile with each other and choke hands. Aunt Cassie continued "Sam's mother and I are good friends and meet here through the church. Sam is going to the same school that you are going to Cedes". Sam smile extra wide finding out that the girl in front of him would be going to the same school as well. "That is great, maybe I can show you around school if you want?" Sam said to Mercedes; " that would be nice of you" Mercedes said feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, but thanking God for her dark complexion in not making it noticeable that she was blushing. Aunt Cassie watch the Exchange and could see that these two were having and could see the attraction between the two, she smile and decided to intervene on their little moment. "Thank you Sam that would be very nice of you, tell your momma I said hello and Ill see her and your family Sunday for church" aunt Cassie said, Sam respond with a "yes ma'am" and said their goodbyes. When they got back to the car and were on their way Mercedes thought to herself that maybe this new journey won't be as scary as she thought it would be. She did not know why this sudden change of mood occurred but she had a feeling that Sam Evans was the cause of it; as she smiled to herself.


End file.
